


Yami Yugi Gets Bamboozled

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Dan Green Yami Yuugi is not my Yami Yuugi sorry babes, Duelling, Gen, How Duel Monsters Should Have Ended, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kaiba Seto Wins, Short & Sweet, Teabagging, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator, Yami Yuugi gets fucking rekt, goteem, lmao sorry not sorry, the narrator is heavily biased against Kaiba whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: It's under 400 words, whaddya have to lose? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯AKA, Kaiba finally wins a duel by pulling the ultimate card.
Kudos: 4





	Yami Yugi Gets Bamboozled

Deep into the duel with Kaiba, Yami's eyes narrowed.

Kaiba's life points were down to 100, and he had 500 left, but he couldn't help but wonder what the CEO was planning. Based on the smirk on his face, either it was gonna be an ass-pull or he'd resort to cheating.

Kaiba looked up from his cards, a wicked grin on his face. Then he began to laugh. It started as a soft chuckle, but it quickly grew to a boisterous cackling.

"Yugi, you fool!" The brown-haired man with a soul as shitty as his hair color exclaimed, thrusting a finger towards his rival. "You may think you've beaten me, but I have one last trick up my sleeve... one that no one, not even you, could ever dream of!"

Pulling one last card from his deck, he slapped it onto the playing field. "I play Circle Game - _in attack mode!_ "

"What in the name of Set is Circle Game?" Yami muttered, staring at the card in bewilderment.

Then, something began to bloom deep in his soul. It felt like some kind of anguished wail, one that resonated in his heart and made him feel all kinds of foreign emotions, such as "Emotion That Doesn't Involve Dueling But Feels Like Sadness" (one that would definitely be compared to the time Yugi pulled a sneaky and played the Seal of Orichalcos instead of Yami).

Then suddenly, for a moment, he heard Yugi's distressed screams of agony in his mind, and he knew. _By Ra, he knew._

Kaiba shifted out of the way, an almost manic grin threatening to split his mouth in half, and Yami's eyes were immediately drawn to his leg.

His index finger and thumb were touching tips, his other fingers sprawled across his calf. _Got 'em._

All he could gasp out was "No..." before Kaiba lunged forward, punching Yami in the face.

_LIFE POINTS: 000_

"Get rekt, scrub!" Kaiba hollered with glee as he began to teabag the unconscious gamer's face.


End file.
